The Rain
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: It's rainging outside and Elphaba and Galinda are stuck in their dorm room at Shiz...what happens when a little get together turns into a wild party? Read to find out! My first Wicked Fic on the site! Review please!


**A/N: Hey there...this is my first Wicked fic on the site...i wrote this fic this past summer when i was bored so...yeah. It's Bookverse. *Sigh* Crope and Tibbett are my favorites...lol....enjoy! Reviews will make me the happiest person alive!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stephen Schwartz!  
Stephen Schwartz: Why, hello there!  
Me: Guess what? i own Wicked!  
Stephen Schwartz: No you don't. I do.  
Me: Man, I always write these vision like disclaimers and even in the visions people still tell me that i don't own things...  
Stephen Schwartz: Well, sadly it's true. No go before I set the Godspell cast on you.  
Me: Yes, sir....*sigh* I still don't own Wicked...  
Gregory Maguire: You don't own my universe either.  
Me: Darn...**

Lightning crashed outside the window. Young Galinda Upland sat in her dorm staring at the rain. "And that's why I stayed away from kids with rocks." Her roommate, Elphaba, finished. Galinda had zoned out. "Galinda, did you hear anything I just said?"

Galinda nodded and continued staring. Elphaba sighed. Then, a knock was heard on the door. Galinda seized this opportunity to get away from her annoying roommate. Outside, stood Galinda's posse: Pfanee, Shen-Shen, and Milla. "Hey, we were in the neighborhood and we were wondering…" Pfanee started.

"Can we crash at your place?" Shen-Shen finished.

"Yeah, sure. I guess that's ok." Galinda said. "It's raining." Milla pointed out stupidly.

Suddenly, the girls rushed in carrying sleeping bags, endless packages of chips, and a collection of the stupidest chick flicks in Oz. Galinda picked up one of the films and exclaimed, "Oh my Oz! It's Avaric's older, sexier, much more likeable actor brother!"

The girls crowded around Galinda while Elphaba watched from her bed. "You people seriously have no lives…"

Milla said, "I know."

Shen-Shen slapped her lightly. "You don't admit that!" Pfanee had strolled over to Elphaba and sat next to her, saying, "What are you reading there, Greenie?"

Elphaba shut her book and stared up at Pfanee angrily. "If you must know, I'm reading a biography on Awmos Demogorgon, who was a great professor here at Shiz University back in the day, and was most notable for making the discovery between animals and Animals." Pfanee stared in disbelief and tried not to laugh. "Right."

Another knock was heard. Galinda skipped to the door, leaving Shen-Shen and Milla in a laughing fit. This time, outside stood Avaric, Crope, and Tibbett.

"AHHHHHH! MALE!" screamed Galinda.

"AHHHHH! FEMALE!" Crope and Tibbett screamed back. Avaric stared at them with disbelief and disappointment.

"You two are a disgrace to the male gender." Galinda's friends had rushed to the door. "So what do you want?" Pfanee asked, adjusting her hair.

Avaric started, "Well, we were in the neighborhood and-" "

Don't listen to them, Galinda." Elphaba cried from inside.

"We heard you were having a party." Avaric finished.

"Can we be invited?!" Crope and Tibbett shouted. "Fine…" Galinda said rushing back into her room. The guys came in carrying more chips, about ten six packs of beer, and last night's football game. Avaric walked around and found the pile of chick flicks. "Is this my older, sexier, much more likable actor brother?"

The girls nodded and Elphaba threw a pillow at him. "So, who's ready to watch Gillikin crush Munchkinland?" The girls, Crope, and Tibbett all stared at Avaric.

"Dude, we're here to eat chips, gossip and watch chick flicks." Galinda interrupted. "No one cares about football."

Avaric gasped and almost fell over. "What kind of Gillikin are you, Galinda Upland?!" Another knock was heard. Elphaba, trying to get away from the madness of her two bickering Gillikin pals, answered it. This time, it was her younger sister, Nessa.

"Oh, hi Elphie. Sorry. I can't sleep. But I heard you were having a party!" Elphaba stared at her sister with anger.

"There's no party. It's a bunch of girls and Avaric drinking beer and fighting over chick flicks."

"HEY!" Crope and Tibbett yelled.

"Oh, yes, they're here too." Nessa eyes widened. "I WANT SOME BEER!"

She ran in as fast as she could without falling. Once she got to the beer case she exclaimed, "Crap! I don't have any arms!" She shot an evil glare at Elphaba. "Fabala, be a dear and GET ME SOME BEER!" Elphaba ignored her sister and went back to her book. And before long, there was another knock.

Elphaba shouted, "ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! I WANT EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" She opened the door to let them out and found Fiyero standing there.

"Oh, party's over?" Elphaba blushed and giggled. "No, you're just in time!"

He smiled and walked in, followed by Boq. "You're not invited." Elphaba said, towering over him.

"Elphie, c'mon! Please?" She rolled her eyes. "The only reason you want in is because Galinda's there."

"No!....yes…."

She turned away from him as he ran inside. Elphaba turned to walk back when she noticed that everyone was drunk except for Fiyero, Boq, and herself.

"Great."

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" A drunken Pfanee shouted. The entire Charmed Circle sat together and played the childish game. Pfanee started and it landed on Avaric, who was more than ready to kiss her in front of an audience. Next, Milla went and it landed on no else but…Boq.

"NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed as he tried to pull away from Milla.

"Is anyone else bored or is that just me?" Elphaba asked. Then, another knock was heard. "Who else did you tell?" Fiyero asked Galinda, who was giggling uncontrollably. Elphaba went to the door only to find…

"_Madame Morrible__?!"_

The headmistress walked in. "Yes, I heard you girls were having a party. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in." Everyone stopped and stared at Madame Morrible.

"We're gonna need more beer…" Avaric stated as turned back to Pfanee and the rest of the craziness progressed.

And what's the lesson that we learned today?

"Parties cause trouble?" Elphaba suggested.

"I am _so_much sexier than my brother?" Avaric stated.

"BEER IS GOOD!" Nessa chanted happily.

Um, well no...I was kind of going for now you know what to do when you're bored and it rains.

"I like mine better..." Nessa angrily commented to the narrator.

Well...you get the point. They all woke up the next morning with terrible hangovers and tear stains from watching too many chick flicks.

So...what are _you _gonna do the next time it rains?

**A/N: hahahaha.....I just wrote that ending now...lol...who wants to make me the happiest fan fiction author ever and review?**


End file.
